


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [44]
Category: Bakuman
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Hey, Saiko."

"What is it?"

They were both working, only the two of them for a change as their assistants had a day off, and neither of the mangaka even lifted their heads as they spoke, Mashiro working on the manuscript of the latest chapter of PCP, and Takagi writing the name for the next one.

A couple of minutes passed before Takagi spoke again, still bent over his papers.

"When you meet Azuki next time you're going to kiss, right?"

"Of course we are," Mashiro mumbled back blushing, hands freezing over the page.

"You've never kissed before, right?"

"Huh? Of course not!" Mashiro finally lifted his friend, scandalized at his friend's question. "You know it!" His hand twitched, a fat drop of ink gleaming dangerously on the tip of his pen.

"Yeah, I know but..." Takagi frowned and put his own pen down, pushed the glasses up his nose.

Mashiro looked at him quizzically. There was something going on in Takagi's head, he knew it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what that was. Takagi'd been distracted lately. Still as efficient with the names as ever, but something was just... off.

"It's lame, you know," Takagi muttered finally, his head bent down, eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"What is?" Mashiro narrowed his eyes and put his pen down, moments before the drop of ink on its tip could fall and spoil his drawings.

"You..." Takagi mumbled, almost to quiet to be heard.

"You know," Mashiro started, irritated, but Takagi cut him off.

"Not _you_ ," he said hastily looking straight at Mashiro, a strange glint in his eyes, "but..." He sighed, looking down again. "It's okay for a girl," he continued in a soft tone, "but you're a guy, and 21, and it's... lame."

"Well, sorry," Mashiro grumbled frowning. "What do you expect me to do then?"

Takagi glared at his text, tense, as if struggling with something before lifting his head again, intent gaze straight at Mashiro.

"Want to practice?" he asked.

"Huh?" Mashiro stared right back, dumbfounded.

"Kissing." Takagi still had the same glint in his eyes, something Mashiro couldn't read, and somehow it made him nervous.

"But isn't it cheating?" he asked.

Takagi's lips stretched into a small bitter smile, but it was gone before Mashiro could look too closely.

"It's not!" Takagi exclaimed, overly chipper. "It's just practice, practice! You want to do it right, right?"

"I guess," Mashiro answered. He wasn't convinced, but there was something... desperate in Takagi, and maybe it really was lame for a 21-year-old guy to still be unkissed... "What do I do?" he asked, determined.

"Come here." Takagi patted the couch still grinning.

Mashiro gave him a suspicious glare before complying. "What now?"

Takagi's grin slipped away as he searched Mashiro's face, his expression strangely intense. "Now..." he said, his voice hoarse, before clearing his throat. "Now," he started again, "you learn."

Takagi leaned forward, slight blush on his cheeks, and Mashiro gulped as his face got closer and closer, eyes drawn to Takagi's lips as he wet them making them glint, rose and inviting.

"Close your eyes," Takagi muttered, and Mashiro did, wondering idly if he could learn anything without seeing what he was doing.

Then his thoughts fled as something warm and soft touched his own lips, moving slightly, coaxing Mashiro to mimic the actions.

Whatever Mashiro had expected, it was nothing like what was happening. These weren't the timid kisses he imagined sharing with Azuki, slippery from lipstick, restrained and shy like the both of them. Takagi was experienced and in control of the kiss, every carefully held back movement of his lips burning and drawing Mashiro in, slow and easy to follow.

Far too soon Takagi drew back, tugging at Mashiro's lip for the last time before letting it go with a wet sound.

"Now show me what you've learnt," he murmured, still close, low and intimate.

It took Mashiro a couple of seconds to understand the words, and he leaned in, eyes still closed, searching for Takagi and bumping into his cheek. He kissed it without really thinking then, in a moment of inspiration, touched it with the tip of his tongue, tasting, registering a soft gasp from Takagi. He licked a slow, tentative trail, noting the salty taste of Takagi's skin and the smell of his aftershave, encouraged by Takagi's quickening breath, and when he finally reached the slightly opened mouth, he slipped his tongue in. Takagi gave a small, strangled sound and grabbed Mashiro's shoulders, pulling him closer, his hands shaking and hot even through the layers of clothes, before pushing Mashiro away with sharp gasp.

"That... You're a quick study, I'm sure Azuki will be happy," he babbled before bolting from the room, bathroom door shutting with more force than necessary a few moments later.

Mashiro stared at nothing in particular, stunned. He... hadn't thought about Azuki at all...


End file.
